Lies
by ktoll9
Summary: Someone once said: A good relationship, lies do not make. Rated for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lies**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

It was a mistake and she clearly knew it. He didn't ever mean for her to find out he was Corn or, Kuon as she now corrected herself mentally. He was obviously having fun playing with her heart. How could there be any other reason he would confess to her in Guam and then behave like nothing ever happened? So she would do what she didn't do with Sho. She would do that to them both. She would erase them from her life and move on. She would find somewhere far away, where neither of them or, anyone they knew could get to her and move on. Easy, right? If Kuon could just leave the people that cherished him and loved him then why couldn't she? It's not like she had anyone that truly loved her anyway. It's not like anyone had ever said it to her, outside of pretending. Hell, her mother even signed the emancipation documents to get her out of her life and Moko-san had made it clear that she wouldn't have a problem not being her best friend over simply not telling her something deep and personal that she wasn't ready to reveal.

So over the next few weeks she slowly and discretely cleaned out her locker in the LoveMe room. She only took the smaller, more high-paying projects and squirreled away as much money as she could possibly scrape together. It's not like she hadn't done the same thing when she left Kyoto. She quietly searched the internet for small apartments in the location she would be relocating to and put down a deposit once one was found that met her basic needs. She shipped all but one, single suitcase to said apartment and had even taken a weekend that had been cleared to visit the location and sign the paperwork for her lease. She had even had enough spare time to take a couple of auditions in said area and blow the directors out of the water. They loved her. It was a starting point and the little bonus was that they paid infinitely more than what she was making currently.

"So, we'll see you in three weeks for the read through?" The director asked with excitement.

She smiled sexily. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He sighed in relief. "I am so happy to be working with you Miss Misonoi."

She winced inwardly at the name change, but if her father could hide like that, then so could she. The only one that was familiar with the name had been her mother and Todoh-san and it wasn't like they were going to come looking for her. "Oh no. I am the one that is honored with this opportunity. I only hope that you will be happy with my portrayal of your lead villain." She almost bowed and corrected herself immediately. _I have to remember to stop doing that._ She chided herself. "It was so nice speaking to you, but I must leave. I have a flight to catch in an hour." She told him.

"Oh, of course. Did you need a ride to the airport?" The well known director asked.

She smiled softly and his mind almost went blank. "Why thank you. I really appreciate your offer." With that, they ended their conversation and left the tiny restaurant to take Kyoko to the airport so she could make her flight back to Japan. She only hoped that she would make it back in time to finish up her final scenes for Sacred Lotus and do the few interviews that she had the next morning.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Yashiro asked as he picked her up for the commercial she had, her final scenes and her photo-shoots.

She smiled the best lying smile she had learned from her fairy prince and nodded. "I'm alright Yashiro-san. Just a busy weekend." She hoped that he would buy it and not ask any more questions. She didn't want him running back to Lory or, Ren/Kuon and telling them anything. "I stayed up late last night. I lost track of time reading a book.

He nodded. He believed her. Technically it was a book of sorts, two in fact. Two scripts for two American movies, both in which she would be the antagonist. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but at the moment, she would take what she could get if it got her foot in the door. Her overseas modeling jobs that she had procured on the side would help tide her over. She shuddered internally thinking of having to model lingerie and hoped that no one in Japan ever saw the product photos, even if it did pay well without going through LME. Yes, there was a lot she was going to have to get used to if she wanted to get out of the grasp of Sho and his family and finally away from her lying _fairy prince_. She gritted her teeth at the thoughts of them both.

* * *

"Ren... Do you think that Kyoko-chan has been behaving strangely lately?" Yashiro asked him wondering if he had noticed or, if he was just being paranoid.

Kuon shook his head. "No, I can't really say." Of course he couldn't. She had been too busy for either to even get a glimpse of her for the past three weeks.

Yashiro's phone rang and he answered. "What can I do for you Takarada-san?"

"Yashiro-kun, I need to speak to you and Ren as soon as possible. Please come see me when Ren gets a moment." Lory's voice seemed to be filled with worry.

"Certainly." He hung up and checked Ren's schedule. "Ren, Takarada-san would like to see us as soon as possible."

"Okay. We'll leave as soon as we're done here." He told him as he walked away for his next scene.

* * *

Kuon sat agape, staring at the good-bye/resignation letter that Lory had sat in front of him.

 _Dear Takarada-san,_

 _I really appreciate all that you have done for me, but I finally see my worth here and it's not much at all. I am tired of all the lies, the bullying and I'm fed up with having to deal with men that treat me as if I am completely stupid. I will not allow myself to be duped again. I realize how hard you have tried to help me regain that emotion, but after regaining it and being lied to again, I don't feel that I can stay and allow myself to be used any longer. I'm not a child. I know there aren't fairies and princes are sometimes toads. I also am fully aware that many people use love to control others for their own amusement. I am done. Thank you for helping me._

 _Kyoko Mogami_.

"Do you have any idea what she is talking about? I need to know." Lory asked him

Kuon shook his head. _Does she know? Did she find out before I had the chance to explain?_ "Why?"

Lory sighed. "Apparently she cleaned out her locker, gave Sawara-san her resignation and the couple she was staying with said that she moved out over the weekend and said good-bye. Kotonami-san said that she hasn't heard from her in over a week and all of her contracts have been fulfilled. She turned in her phone and I cannot seem to find her anywhere. I even tried to speak to her mother, but the infuriating woman told me Kyoko was emancipated and no longer her concern."

"I have no idea what's going on." Kuon confessed. "Are you telling me she left? Doesn't she have a contract with LME? Maybe you could track her through her jobs."

"She doesn't have a contract, she hasn't debuted. Kuon, if you know something, I need you to tell me." Lory insisted.

Kuon looked at Lory and his head dropped to his hands. He was going to need to tell him everything now if he wanted to find her. He sighed heavily. "Do you think she found out I'm Kuon Hizuri?" He asked quietly.

Lory's eyebrows furrowed. "Now why would that make any difference?" He asked.

And then Kuon confessed. He told Lory everything, from her time with him and Sho as children, the way her life was until she came to LME up until this pivotal moment in time. Lory was stunned to say the very least. No words came to mind as he listened to his godchild, except for the fact that he had not been told any of this.

Lory looked at him in disbelief. "And this is something you felt she didn't need to know immediately? Knowing how she is? Do you realize how cruel that was? Kuon, if she somehow discovered your identity on her own, we may have all lost her. Do you not think she has been hurt enough in the past? I was wondering what she meant by there are no fairies or, princes. You were the fairy she was referring to and the prince was Fuwa-san and from what it sounds like, he's been harassing her and stalking her and you have been lying to her. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Lory ranted.

Kuon shook his head. "I don't understand why she would just drop everything and just leave." He answered angrily.

"You... Lied... To... Her. Your confession as Kuon was a lie to her just like your identity. You played with her heart like Fuwa. He used her and in her mind, so did you. She probably thinks you were laughing at her the entire time. Especially if she thinks you're some kind of playboy. Which from what it sounds like... You are." Lory finished with a puff on his cigar and leaning back in his seat.

"I am not a playboy!" He hissed. "I don't use women!"

"Really? From what it sounds like you flirted with her and never followed through. You always left her hanging. Kuon, a woman can only take so much before she sees in her mind that you aren't serious about her and your declaration and kiss in Guam, without telling her who you truly were, cinched it for her. It told her that you didn't trust her and that you weren't serious about her." Lory explained.

"She hates me now." He whispered.

Lory shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No Kuon, she loved you and you lied to her in a big way. Your lie told her you didn't trust her enough. Your lies told her that she wasn't important enough to you to tell the truth."

"What do I do? How do I find her?" Kuon plead and looked up at him with eyes filled with sadness. "Can you help me?"

Lory shook his head. "No Kuon... Even if I do find her, I will not tell you. This is something you will have to figure out yourself. You will have to tell her everything on your own. I can not help you hurt her more in good conscience. You are going to have to do it right this time and on your own."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

She was amazed. Los Angeles was so laid back and her studio apartment, with the beach in walking distance, practically blew her away. She had expected the temperature to be hot in the summer, but the Mediterranean climate of Southern California was just perfect. Not too hot and not too cold for the end of summer. Even the water was still warm enough to go swimming.

After forcing herself to don her new bikini and covering her lower half with a pair of cut-off denim shorts, she took a nice long walk to the beach down the hill. At first she was a little self-conscious about the way her body looked but after all of the whistles and stares from some very nice looking, well-built young men, she had quickly shoved her bad body image out of her mind. She now knew it wasn't going to be hard at all on Tuesday when she went to model for _**Secrets**_ and _**Cygne Blanc**_.

Thoughts of her new agency ran through her mind as she slathered on the sunscreen and removed her shorts. She pulled out her new script for the commercial that her new manager had procured for her and began to study.

She was halfway through the entire concept when a shadow fell over her. "Is that my beautiful daughter?" A familiar male voice pondered in excitement.

Kyoko glanced up from the script and felt a twinge of fear shoot through her. She had forgotten about him. Would he tell everyone where she was? He was Kuon's father after all. "Father?" She whispered showing her anxiety.

He sighed and plopped down on the sand next to her. "I won't tell anyone." He told her softly as he stared out at the water. "But you have to tell me what happened."

She sighed in defeat and nodded. "Can we go somewhere private to talk? I'd rather no one accidentally hears what I have to say."

He nodded. "Of course you can Sweetie."

"Thank you." She told him as she pulled on her shorts, gathered her things and stored them neatly in her beach bag and left the beach with Kuu Hizuri to his home in Beverly Hills.

* * *

It had been six months since he found her lounging on the beach and neither Kuon nor, Lory had mentioned a single word to him about her. It was infuriating. Did they do that because they didn't care or, were they worried of what his reaction would be? Well, it didn't matter anymore. He had her here with him and Julie in Los Angeles and they were getting along fine as a new little family.

Julie and Kyoko would spend their free time in their morning yoga classes and she and Kuu were working on her next film together. She had three more lined up in the wings and her first was up for a few nominations. Which was no surprise with that particular director and crew. _**Secrets**_ and _**Cygne**_ _**Blanc**_ had renewed her contract for another four years and she had accumulated enough money to get new more roomy apartment and live comfortably. She had even had Kuu teach her how to drive and help her with picking out her first car. Things were looking up.

* * *

Over the months of endless modeling for _**Secrets**_ , she had become more confident and less body conscious. Of course the background male models that she had to deal with had helped with that a bit and Julie helped by giving her a few pointers, she felt it was the least she could do to help out her new pseudo-daughter after what her son had put her through. _A good relationship, lies do not make._ Thought Julie wryly many times. She hoped that one day Kuon would at least attempt to fix his mistakes and tell her the truth without being forced into it.

"Takarada-sama, I believe I may have found Mogami-sama." Ruto told him sheepishly while a faint blush crossed his normally stoic look.

Lory looked up to him in hope, but was taken aback by the scandalized look. "Well? Where is she?"

Ruto sat the gentleman's magazine in front of him. There had been an article that featured several new lingerie models, their photos and interviews. It was tastefully done, but clearly not how they were accustomed to seeing the young woman whose 18th birthday had come and gone not even a month ago. "It appears as though she's modeling for _**Secrets**_ and _ **Cygne Blanc**_. It also seems as though she's working on her third Hollywood movie. They will be releasing her first, internationally next month for Valentine's Day and it says here," He pointed to a spot in the article. "that it will be up for a few nominations."

Lory's eyes went wide as he read the article and sighed. He was a bit upset. He didn't feel that she was in any way ready for something like this. After all, she never graduated the LoveMe Section. She couldn't even express romantic love properly. Could she? Well, from what he saw in the next photo, the signature ad for _**Secrets**_ , with her male background counterpart, partially convinced him otherwise. He just hoped that Kuon didn't have a subscription to this magazine. On the other hand, there would be a lot of men buying their girlfriends this particular perfume this month. Lory needed to find out how many other magazines this particular ad was featured in. He fought back the glee. _What if Kuon sees this?_ He chuckled. _We shall see Mr. Boring._

"Ruto, I need to you to find out how many other ads she has out." He told him with mischief on his mind.

* * *

Confused, aroused, angry, possessive, those were just a few of the feelings that were roiling in the 18 year-old shell of a young man that spent his childhood avoiding and demeaning the now quickly rising international starlet as he stared at the centerfold ad of said starlet in black, lace cheeky panties, a black lace bra, silk thigh-high stockings posed flush against a well-built male model that had a firm grip on her left butt cheek with one hand, the other hand firmly pulling her leg to his hip, his face nuzzled into her neck and her head thrown back with a sexy smile. "What the ever-loving fucking hell?!"

As the young Japanese musician sat staring catatonically in confusion at the young woman in the ad, denying with all of his might what was clearly displayed in front of him, a certain number one bachelor's manager had just sat down on his sofa to peruse his monthly subscription to said magazine and enjoy his tea. Needless to say, when the tea he had been enjoying came shooting out of his nose and burning it's way down into his lungs, he dropped said magazine on the floor, cleared his throat and quickly ran to his kitchen to grab some paper towels to clean up the mess that his shock had caused. "Kyoko-chan?" He looked at the ad again and groaned. "Is that Nick-san in the background? In his black boxer-briefs?" He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "With his hands and lips all over her?" He groaned again and hoped beyond all hope that Ren didn't have a subscription to this magazine. It would be difficult enough to shield him from it when it officially hit the newsstands.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

"Ms. Kyoko, tell your fans why you decided to move from Japan to California." Her interviewer Jaime asked for her latest televised interview.

"I suppose I just wanted to expand. I got really lucky that Director Stevens liked my portrayal of Angelique during the audition." She told her as she crossed her long legs and sat comfortably back in her seat.

"Oh? You mean for your new movie set to release internationally next month? _**Death Awaits**_?" She smiled mischievously.

Kyoko smiled softly. "That would be the one. I only hope that I've done the character justice and that the fans of the book enjoy her."

"I have to ask. I've noticed the beautiful outfit you're wearing today. Who's the designer?" She asked the standard question so Kyoko could plug for her most recent modeling contract.

Kyoko giggled and stood up, did a little turn and took her seat again after showing off the above the knee, black, bodycon, spaghetti strapped dress that laced up the sides, showing a strip of her skin from top to bottom on the sides. It was all topped off with black suede peep-toed platform pumps. "The entire outfit and shoes are from R'mandy. It's from their _**Rock Star**_ collection. The collection will be available in May."

"So back to _**Death Awaits**_ , what exactly is it about?" She asked so that Kyoko could do her duty and promote her movie.

She flashed a smile that would be reminiscent of Ren Tsuruga's professional smile mixed in with her own Empress of the Evening. "To put it simply? It's about the Angel Of Death and her pursuit of a young rock star that seems to evade her every attempt. Can't tell you how it plays out though. That's a surprise." She told her with a secretive smile.

"Well, we have an awesome trailer for the movie." She pointed the remote at the screen behind her and it began to play.

 _A scene with her falling from the sky, landing on the ground in the center of a deserted street at night, leaving a small crater where she knelt. Black feathered wings slowly opened to reveal a platinum blonde, long-haired Kyoko, dressed in a gold armor and black leather, bikini-like outfit and her molten gold eyes glowing in the darkness as she pulled a scythe from behind her and walked away from where she landed, slowly morphing her armor to a leather corset and pants with platform motorcycle boots and hiding her beautiful wings._

 _The next scene for the trailer was from the viewpoint of a fan of a musician attending a concert from the front row. In this scene, the spot lights above the young man began to flicker and spark. One could then see as the large spotlight began to fall. "Death awaits you..." A sinister soft female voice whispered as the trailer went black and the movie information splashed across the screen._

"Wow... That looks really good. I can hardly wait until it releases." She told Kyoko excitedly.

Kyoko blushed lightly and smiled. "Thank you. I hope everyone enjoys it."

The interviewer changed the topic and moved on to the next segment of the show.

* * *

He sat in his dressing room, staring at the second perfume ad that Kyoko was in. His eyes followed her beautiful sleek lines and her soft feminine curves as she lay wrapped in the white silk sheets, with a little peek of black lace that hugged her hips and sat snuggly on her perfectly toned backside as she lay on her belly with her head resting on her arms that were crossed beneath her with flowing black hair, draped over the side to cover the side of her exposed breast. On the top of the page: _**Seduction**_ _ **for Her, by Cygne Blanc**_. On the bottom of the page, in the lower right-hand corner, in small print: _Kyoko, Actress/Model, Los Angeles, California_.

"Kyoko?" He whispered. "Kyoko's in Los Angeles?" He groaned. This meant that if he wanted to ever see her again he was going to have to go somewhere he hadn't been in so very long.

"What was that Ren?" Yashiro asked as he entered the room. He looked down at the magazine on the table in front of the small sofa. "Oh... It's Kyoko-chan." Yashiro said sheepishly.

"Yashiro-san? You've seen this?" He asked with a little bit of irritation for being kept in the dark by his manager.

"Um... No, not that one." He admitted a little frightened.

Ren narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean? Is there more?" He ground out softly, yet ominously.

Yashiro winced. "Well..."

* * *

" _ **Marshal, I'm not sure if I can do this."**_ She whimpered as they walked through the halls of Fuji TV. It had been almost a full year since she had been in Japan and she was now here to promote the _**Death Awaits**_ movie's international release.

" _ **I know how you feel about it Sweetie, but it's something that needs to be done. You are fluent in Japanese and the director and producer are counting on you for this. Besides, it's not like you aren't getting paid well for it."**_ He smirked. That was a little perk he had worked out for her and it added to his paycheck as well.

She sighed deeply, checked her hair and makeup in the mirror and straightened her white silk blouse with ruffles, smoothed her tan suede leather mini-skirt, slipped her matching pumps back on and nodded to him. _**"I think I'm ready."**_

" _ **Close your eyes, Sweetie."**_ He told her as he fished a black perfume bottle out of his bag and spritzed her with her ad perfume, _**Seduction**_. _**"There we go... Perfection. Now, knock 'em dead."**_ He told her as he put the bottle back into his bag and opened the door for her.

* * *

Sho was stunned when he and Shoko-san arrived at Fuji TV. Usually he would have an ocean of female fans awaiting his arrival, but this time there were far more men in this crowd than he was comfortable with.

"Angelique! Angelique!" They chanted. "Kyoko! Kyoko!" Others chanted.

 _Kyoko? Kyoko's here? Who's this Angelique?_ This is something he needed to look into, but not before he gave that plain, boring woman, with no sex-appeal, a piece of his mind. She needed to know where her place was and it most certainly was not in any of those ads flaunting her body like a whore.

Aki Shoko glanced at her charge to see a familiar malicious smile cross his lips. _Dear god, no. I cannot allow him to find her._ She sighed to herself as they walked casually down the hall where the dressing rooms were.

" _ **What do we have after this one, Marshal?"**_ Shoko-san heard a familiar female voice ask in English.

Aki quickly pulled her male charge into his dressing room. "Sho, you need to get ready for the interview with Mimi-san." She told him, hoping he didn't hear the beautiful blonde in front of them.

" _ **Let's see..."**_ She heard the male manager answer. _**"After this, it's over to TBM for your interview with Kimagure Rock and then to Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden for your R'mandy photo-shoot, Sweetie."**_

" _ **Were you able to find out who the background model was going to be?"**_ She asked nervously.

" _ **Hm... I think they said it was a young man by the name of Cain Heel?"**_ He offered casually, not realizing what he had just revealed.

Kyoko stopped abruptly and gave him a shocked look. _**"Are you sure?"**_ She growled.

" _ **Um... Yeah?"**_ He didn't realize the fire he had just started.

She sighed. _**"I suppose it couldn't be avoided. I just wish he would have been a bit more honest about it."**_ She groused.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Well, at least Sho waited to ruin his reputation after she was able to promote her movie and what was Kuon thinking by cornering her in the dressing tent at the park to talk to her? She screamed into the soft hotel pillow to let out her frustration caused by these two men and she still had four days left in Tokyo before she could go home.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

"Kyoko, wasn't your debut a commercial for Curara?" Kyoko smiled softly and nodded.

Sho scoffed.

"Was I incorrect Sho-san?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Pfft, she wouldn't be anywhere without my Prisoner PV." He said arrogantly.

Mimi certainly didn't like the tone he took, but Kyoko took it gracefully and nodded. "I suppose he's correct Mimi-san. Had I not played the Angel in that PV, Producer Asami wouldn't have been able to show the results to Director Ogata."

"And you wouldn't be in those slutty ads either." He grumbled, shocking Mimi-san.

Kyoko looked over at him after his offensive statement. She plastered on a cordial smile to hide her anger. "Actually _**Secrets**_ , _ **R'mandy and Cygne Blanc**_ had never seen that part of my career and Director Stevens was only aware of my audition for _**Death Awaits**_. He actually had no idea of my career here in Japan until our luncheon the next day when I signed the contract. So no, Fuwa-san... You had nothing to do with my recent career advancement; although, I do appreciate all of those that have supported my career, especially all of my wonderful, loving fans." She smiled brightly and waved to the males in the audience and it exploded with cat calls and cheers as she blew kisses to them. "As for the ads being _"slutty"_ as you say, I would have to disagree. I think that the photographers did a phenomenal job and it was tastefully done. The campaign is doing quite well, I might add."

After the show, her former childhood friend attempted to grab her and force her to listen to him, but thankfully her capable manager had wrenched his hand off her shoulder and twisted it behind his back.  
"Sir... I believe you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself. Miss Kyoko does not wish to converse with you _**and**_ she has made that very clear. If you wish to speak about a job offer, you may contact her agency. If it's for an autograph, you only need to ask, but it is inappropriate to lay hands on her. Have I made myself clear?" Marshal asked after he had lectured Sho.

"Sho! What? Take your hands off my charge!" Aki demanded.

Marshal sighed. "Ms. Shoko, is it? I would appreciate if your charge not manhandle Miss Kyoko. I don't know how young men treat women here in Japan, but I was raised to believe that raising a hand to a woman is unacceptable. Please keep him away from my client or, I will have to take it up with your agency."

Aki Shoko's eyes went wide with the threat. "Th-that won't be necessary." She said as she hastily grabbed Sho by the arm and dragged him away.

Kyoko sighed in relief. _**"Thank you Marshal. No one has ever done that for me with him."**_ She explained everything to him about her and Shotaro, including his behavior before she left as they took their limo to their next location.

 _ **THAT AFTERNOON:**_

"Kyoko, we need to talk." He whispered as he held her in his arms in a playful intimate pose.

She turned as directed, keeping with the mood of the shoot. " _We have nothing to talk about_ _ **Cain**_ _. I don't know you_." She whispered back.

Kuon sighed. " _ **Kuon**_ _needs to talk to you._ " He finally said.

" _Kuon? Whatever he has to say is none of my business. He should probably discuss whatever it is with his girlfriend._ " She commented and switched the pose.

" _Kyoko... I want to apologize._ " Kuon confessed quietly, ignoring the girlfriend comment.

She smiled for the camera. " _There's nothing to apologize for. Like I said, it's none of my business._ "

"Okay Kyoko, Cain go change and get ready for the next set." The photographer told the two.

Kyoko strutted off to the wardrobe tent with Kuon tailing her.

"Come on Kyoko... I really want to talk to you, please." Kuon told her as he followed her in.

Being used to the photo-shoots for _**Secrets**_ and _ **Cygne Blanc**_ , barely covered, with her male background models, she began to disrobe and pull on her next outfit. Seeing this, Kuon turned his back immediately and swallowed back his discomfort. "Well?" She asked as she shimmied into a red and black, ruched bodycon, strapless, mini-dress and smoothed out her stockings.

Kuon sighed. "Can't we speak somewhere a little more private. There's so much I need to explain to you." He groaned inwardly. _She really would be wearing that lingerie. I'll never be able to get rid of that image._

"You really don't owe me an explanation or, an apology Cain, Ren, Kuon? Like I said, it's really none of my business what you do or, who you lie to or, why. I'm not going to force you to tell me something that you obviously cannot trust me with. This is something you need to discuss with your girlfriend Morizumi-san, not me." She turned and walked out of the tent to do the next set of photos.

"Girlfriend? She's not my... Kyoko! Hey! Wait!" He chased after her.

"Cain-san, you need to change." The stylist told him and dragged him to his tent.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

So, this is why she was rolling around on her large king-sized bed, screaming into her pillow, in her hotel room. She had a date in three hours with Kuon. She had broken down and promised that she would listen to his reasons and she promised herself that she would make an informed decision on whether or, not she would forgive him for lying to her.

She slowly pulled herself off the bed, pulled out a cute bra and panties set, and a matching garter belt with tan, sheer stockings. She pulled out a sexy red low cut dress, that hugged every curve and hung off her shoulders, with long sleeves and straps for decoration on the neckline that fell just below her knees. She pulled out her red leather, platform pumps for height and sat her makeup out so she could take her time getting ready. She pulled out her smart-phone and set the timer for 45 minutes and ran a nice relaxing bubble bath. She needed a nice long soak after today. She slipped off her blue silk robe and hung it on the hook in the bathroom and slipped into the nice, hot, bubble filled heaven and dozed off on the little bath pillow as she allowed the hot water to work the knots out of her tense muscles.

She sighed deeply as her phone signaled the 30 minute mark and pulled her out of her short nap. She showered off and began her beauty regimen that Julie had taught her, moisturizer, hair, makeup, undies, perfume in all the right spots and finally her attire. As she was slipping on her shoes and transferring the contents of her purse, his knock fell on her door.

"Be right there!" She called out, hiding her nervousness. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, stretched her neck and opened the door to a tall, very pained looking and apologetic Ren Tsuruga.

"Kyoko," He started in a soft voice. "Can I say something in private before we leave?" He asked.

She nodded and invited him in.

"I want to clear some things up before I take you to dinner tonight..." He told her as she closed the door and he stood behind her.

She turned and looked up at him. His scent was intoxicating and calming. Her nerves were calmed. "What is it?" She whispered, but also wanted to kick herself for being such a pushover.

He breathed in deeply and caressed her cheek. "I am not, nor have I ever dated or, been in love with anyone but you. Morizumi-san is not, nor has she ever been my girlfriend. The ring she showed you was only a return gift for a gift that she bought for me. I didn't know that she was implying to everyone that it was a promise ring... It was not. I'm sorry that she mislead you." He finished discrediting what Yashiro had discovered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that my name was Kuon Hizuri. I'm sorry that I let you think that I was a fairy prince when we were children. I never meant for it to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Kyoko. I mean it now and I meant it in Guam. I hope that you can forgive me." He dropped into a dogeza in front of her and she gasped.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled him up gently into a hug. "I love you too, Kuon." She told him tearily. _I just can't stay mad at him..._

He wrapped her in his arms tightly. "I am so sorry, Kyoko. I'm so, so very sorry." He apologized while taking in her scent and nuzzling her hair. "I'm ready to tell you everything, if you're willing to hear it."

She sighed in contentment and silently cursed herself for giving in so easily, but she just couldn't stay angry with him after that confession and his scent subduing her. "You don't have to tell me, Kuon. I can wait." She whispered into his shirt, while trying to keep her makeup from ruining it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

It had been six months since that night in her hotel room and their first date. Six months since he had confessed to her of his love and all of his past sins. Six months since she had forgiven him and one month since he had finished the filming of his first Hollywood film, she was on her sixth. This time she had landed a protagonist role in a fantasy movie that was inspired by a worldwide popular novelette series about elves, orcs, fairies and other such fantasy creatures.

As she read over her new script in the apartment she now shared with Kuon in downtown Los Angeles, she reminisced about the time that Kuu had scolded her and asked her if she was given a part similar to this, would she say that she couldn't do it? She giggled at the irony and smiled softly.

"What is it, Love?" Kuon asked her as he sat next to her, after kissing her temple, at the kitchen table and sipped his morning coffee.

"Oh, I was just remembering when Father came to Tokyo and scolded me for being picky about job offers that I thought I couldn't do from experiences." She smiled, told him what had happened and he nodded with a chuckle.

"I suppose this one would qualify. Oh, what time do you get off today?" He asked. "I wanted to take you to dinner."

"Marshal said I should be home by five all this week." She told him as she lay the script on the table and took a sip of her tea.

He smiled mischievously. "Can I join you for lunch? We can go to Chez Louis."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Kuon, that's too expensive."

"No complaints, Love. It's an early Birthday Gift. You're going to be 19 this year and I missed last year's. I get to make up for it." He scolded.

She groaned. "Fine..." She conceded. "Just this once."

"Maybe..." He stood and left for his bedroom before she had the chance to argue with him.

She mumbled something about boyfriends that spoil too much and grabbed both cups from the table to wash, then stuffed her new script in her bag and called back to him. "Kuon? Did you need a ride to work?"

"No. You go ahead and pick up Marshal. Yukihito's picking me up this morning." He told her as he walked out of his bedroom, buttoning his shirt. He gave her a quick chaste kiss before she stepped out the door. "Don't forget... lunch."

She nodded.

"Love you..." He called from the doorway.

"Love you too. See you later!" She waved and blew him a kiss as she caught the elevator to the parking garage.

* * *

Why, oh why, oh why? How in hell did he get past security? Kyoko groaned as the VK singer stomped towards where she was sitting, waiting for the director to call her for her scenes. The fact that Sho was now standing in front of her didn't bother her like it once did, but he was well known to make a scene wherever he went. If she were to be perfectly honest with herself, the reason for hating and leaving Japan far behind was this man and his family. Had his dear mother that raised her not come to visit her and politely inform her what a disappointment she was and how her impure, fatherless blood led her sweet loving son astray, Kyoko might very well have stayed, but no. That woman and her family were the last straw and the fact that Okami and Taisho had to witness such horrible words, broke her that night.

"We need to talk." He ground out and grabbed her wrist.

She snapped it back out of his grasp. "No... we do not. I have nothing to discuss with you."

"Our bet... You are going back to Kyoto even if I have to drag you back by your hair." He was speaking loudly.

She sighed deeply as she watched her boyfriend approach Sho from behind. "Stop being so childish. I refused to be manipulated by you and your family any longer. You, nor your bet, nor you parents mean anything to me. Please leave, I have work to do." She told him.

He grabbed her wrist once again and yanked her up from her seat and pulled her to him. At that time he felt a large hand on the back of his neck and a familiar voice speak to him. "How nice to see you again Fuwa-san." He felt the large hand tighten it's grip. "I do believe Kyoko asked you to leave."

Kyoko broke free from his grip and Kuon guided him away from the set. She wanted to follow to keep Kuon out of trouble, but the director had called for her scenes.

"Get you're hands off me you talentless pin-head!" Sho yelled.

Kuon pulled him into a secluded hall and slammed him against the wall. "I have had just about enough of your bullshit Fuwa. In how many different ways do we need to tell you to stay the fuck away before you will listen?" His voice was low and sinister.

"Fuck off, she's mine. She always has been, always will be. I just let her off the leash a little while and she forgot. My parents gave her to me, she will do as she's told." He told him in an angry arrogant tone.

"No... She's not. She's not your girlfriend. Hell, she's not even your friend anymore. She's not property, she is a woman with a mind of her own and the freedom to choose. You lost all rights to her a long, long time ago. I would even hazard to guess, you started loosing those rights before you even boarded that train to Tokyo. Now listen and listen close... If you ever touch her again I will rip your fucking arms off." Kuon grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him to security then tossed him at them. "Take a good look at him. He's one of Kyoko's stalkers. Please do not allow him on studio grounds again." He told the now worried guards.

"Mr. Hizuri, we are so sorry. We didn't know. He told us he was her brother. He knew so much about her." One of them confessed.

Kuon raised an eyebrow. "Family doesn't do what he did. Call the police and file a report if you have to, but keep him away. Like I said... He's a stalker. That's the only reason he knew things about her."

"Do you really want to file a police report Mr. Hizuri?" The other guard asked.

Kuon smirked at the now terrified Sho. "Actually... Yes. This is the only way we'll be able to protect her from him."

"NO! I'll leave! I'll never talk to her again. I won't touch her! If you do this it will end my career!" He begged.

Kuon leaned in and smiled brightly. "I suppose you should have thought about that when you first started harassing her then... Shouldn't you?"

* * *

"Sho? Where are you calling from?" Aki asked, noticing the crackling of the phone line as she unlocked the door to her office in the early morning hours. She had contracts to look over and paperwork to do before her charge came in.

"I'm in jail..." He said quietly into the phone.

"I'm sorry... could you repeat that? I thought you said you were in jail. I must have misheard." This had to be a really bad joke.

"I said I'm in jail... In Los Angeles... for stalking that plain bitch Kyoko! Happy now?!" He ground out. He had quickly found out that the laws were far more strict in California than in Tokyo when it came to things like that and when the prosecutor had been presented the evidence of his international stalking behavior by the lawyers for the Hizuri family and a lawyer by the name of Saena Mogami in Tokyo, they decided to take the claims seriously. Seeing that charges had not been brought against him previously, they could only charge him with a misdemeanor crime. A restraining order was issued, he was fined the maximum of $1,000 USD and he was now begging his manager to do something about it in Japan. He would not be coming back to the States legally.

"What?! What the hell did you do?" Aki Shoko practically screamed into the phone.

Sho sighed. "They charged me with something called Misdemeanor Stalking. I'm being deported next week."

She wanted to slam her head against the wall. "You do know what this means, don't you Sho? It means your career is over. If you ever had any thought of debuting in the States... You can kiss that fucking dream goodbye, because of your selfish stupidity! Now I have to explain how and why you were there without supervision in the first place! You are still a minor in the eyes of the law here!" She ranted. "You picked the wrong fucking country to stalk a noted celebrity Sho!"

"She's not a celebrity! She's just Kyoko!" He insisted.

"You really don't read much do you? She's up for Best Actress for her first movie Sho. She's not the girl you grew up with." Aki announced the news to him.

Sho sat in shock on the other line.

"Time's up!" The police officer in the background announced and Sho panicked.

"Shoko-san! Please do something! Help me!" He begged.

"I'm sorry Sho... You went too far this time. I can't help you." She told him as the police officer took the phone from him and hung up.

"Time to go back to your cell Mr. Fuwa. You can talk to whomever that was in Japan next week when you go back." The officer told him as he took him by the arm and escorted him back to his holding cell.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

As one Shotaro Fuwa was spending his first night in the cooler, Kyoko was spending a magical evening with her fairy prince, Kuon. Thus far, it had been perfect and washed away all of the happenings from the day. She had initially been disturbed that Sho had been arrested, but after Marshal, Kuon, Kuu, Julie and shockingly enough via an international phone call... her own mother, Saena Mogami, all had explained to her that his behavior was increasingly dangerous and unacceptable, she conceded and allowed them to take care of the young man in their own way.

After dinner, Kuon took her on a nice long walk along the beach under the moon-light, wrapped in his warm jacket saturated with his own unique scent. It wasn't cold but it was still a little chilly with the breeze coming off the ocean. The smell of the ocean and the warmth of his arms around her as they sat on the bench was relaxing.

"I love you, Princess." He turned and knelt before her, taking her small hands in his and after pursuing her for almost 2 years and dating her for 6 months... He proposed... On the beach... with the moon-light dancing off of his sparkling diamond locks and the stars glimmering in his dazzling green eyes.

She gasped when he presented the diamond and sapphire encrusted platinum ring before her. Tears began to stream down her ivory cheeks as she vigorously agreed to become his bride.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She flung herself into his arms and began showering him with kisses.

He chuckled and hugged her closely to him. "Thank you Kyoko... You've just made me the happiest man alive." He whispered into her ear. "Thank you so much."

* * *

She didn't win Best Actress this time around, but it most certainly gave her abilities a respectful nod and it would definitely up her value in a movie, Kuon explained to her as they exited the venue on the red carpet and entered their limo to be carried to the Hizuri home to spend the evening together in celebration with her fiancé and his parents.

She knew he was right when he told her that, but it didn't make her feel any less disappointed about not winning. She had tried so very hard; however, she really didn't have the competitive desire to win something like that. She still felt she was an a amateur in the field of acting; although, Kuon would disagree with her night and day about it. She supposed it was kind of a good thing she didn't win. She had heard somewhere that the actors that did win had trouble finding work afterward, because producers didn't want to pay them what their agents thought they were worth. At least this way she could still take the jobs that she wanted without people thinking she was some kind of diva about it. She never wanted anyone to think she was too good for a part and then keep her from it because of that. She decided Kuon, Kuu and Julie were right.

* * *

"This can't be right..." The young bottled blond said after studying his plane ticket.

"What would that be, Mr. Fuwa?" His escort asked.

He thrust the plane ticket at the sharply dressed man and pointed to the final destination. "It says you're taking me back to Kyoto, not Tokyo." He told him worriedly.

"No... That would be correct. You have no one in Tokyo to take responsibility for you. Your agency has terminated your contract with them and since you are still a minor in the eyes of the laws of Japan, you can only be released to your parents." He broke the news to him.

"I can't go back there to them. I have a singing career. I'm Japan's number one pop star!" He insisted.

Agent Garrison shook his head. "Not anymore apparently. Looks like you'll have to talk it over with your parents when you see them in about 16 hours. Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the ride? It's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon." He told him coolly and leaned back in his coach class seat. "Stay out of trouble." He jingled the cuffs at him.

Sho slammed back into his seat and groaned. If he was going back to Kyoto and being released to his parents, this was the end of it. _Did my stupid manager even try or, did she just feed me to the dogs?_ He groused inwardly before picking up an airline magazine and flipping through it petulantly.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. This is your Captain speaking. Thank you for flying XXX Airlines." The captain came over the intercom, gave his welcome speech and the pertinent information of the flight then let the flight attendants go through their instructions. This was going to be the longest flight of his life. This was his main thought when the four year old little girl behind him began kicking his seat and singing _"Wheels On The Bus"_.

He would find days later that his bank account had been drained of all funds when Akatoki charged him with breech of contract for violating their Morality Clause. Apparently that was another thing that Shoko-san failed to mention to him, that his meeting up with Mimori and keeping track of Kyoko was in violation of that little small print clause.

His parents hadn't been much help in that way either. His mother was on a rant of how it was about time he came home after chasing after that _"shameless bastard of a girl that led him astray"_ and assume his familial duties. They had him on complete lock-down and the only money he had was the paltry sum in his wallet. His parents were not letting him out of this one and those stupid air headed girls he used to go to school with that now worked at the Inn, kept them updated on his whereabouts 24/7. Whether he wanted it or, not he was to be the future Taisho of the Fuwa Ryokan.

* * *

"Are you sure this date for the wedding is okay?" Kyoko asked Marshal and Yukihito as they searched through the schedules of their charges.

"Absolutely. You two will have the three weeks for your Honeymoon then the one week for the Asian Television Awards that Kuon will be attending in Singapore. So you two will actually getting a month off." Yashiro told her and Kuon as they flipped through pages and pages of wedding invitation themes.

Kuon stopped on a page and pointed it out to her.

She smiled softly and nodded. "I like that one too."

He kissed her temple. "Are you sure?"

She nodded again. "It matches the color scheme your Mom and I decided on."

He chuckled. He was happy that she included him on these things. She wasn't your average bridezilla, that hogged all of the attention and made ridiculous demands of the people around her. "Hmm, it is my favorite color."

She smiled brightly. "Mine too." She flashed her engagement ring at him and kissed it.

"So, do you have the dresses picked yet?" Yashiro asked.

Kyoko looked at him a little puzzled. "Which ones? The wedding dress or, the dress for the Awards?"

"Both?" He answered.

"She's had those picked since Kuon asked her to marry him." Marshal laughed.

Kyoko blushed and nodded.

Kuon laughed and kissed her again as he rubbed her arm. "Did you ask Kanae?"

Kyoko nodded. "I asked her the day after you asked me." She told them quietly.

"I am so glad you two made up. It's hard to find real friends in this business. You need to keep as many as you find." Marshal commented and the other two men agreed.

"Okay... So we have you set for October 29th through December 6th. The rest is up to you. If you guys need me to do anything to help out, let me know." Yashiro told them as he took a sip of his tea and closed his planner.

"I would assume both of you will be participating in the wedding party. Yukihito, you are my Best Man after all and Marshal, you're one of the Groomsmen." Kuon reminded the pair.

"Come on, like we would forget something like that." Marshal laughed as he turned off his tablet computer and took a sip of coffee.

Kuon nodded. "Good, because we won't survive this without you."

"Yes, thank you both." Kyoko added with a thankful smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

The months had rolled by quickly. Dresses were fitted, altered and finished. Suits were ordered, fitted and finished. Reservations were made. Friends and family from all over were invited and RSVP'd. A banquet hall was reserved and was now waiting patiently with the caterer's on hand. The church was filled with guests and the music had begun. A groom waited nervously as the doors slowly opened and two mothers were escorted to their seats, one on each side. One by Lory Takarada and the other by his own father. Next came the bridesmaids escorted by their counterparts, all lining up by height. Kanae with Yukihito, and Chiori with Marshal. The ring bearer accompanied Maria as the flower girl, a Kotonami male and the heiress to the Takarada Dynasty. Lory's eyes were flooded with tears from everything that was happening around him. The wedding party was dressed to the nines in sapphire and light blues. Roses, Stephanotis, and Sweet Peas, symbolizing: Love, Marital Happiness, and Lasting Pleasure laced throughout the large room with their fragrant scents, setting the mood for the occasion.

Finally, the bride was escorted by her new step-father, Susumu Todoh. Kuon's eyes went wide as he watched his bride approach in a dress that could only be described by him as something that would be quickly removed shortly after the ceremony, _{but for the readers I will describe it}._ The white silk flowed over her curves like liquid to hug her closely and finally flow out from the bottom in a long white trail of lace and silk behind her, beaded with pearls and little sparkling rhinestones that shimmered with her every move, giving the effect of little water droplets. Her arms were covered in lace and the neckline was modest, but it was the plunging back of the dress that caught his attention as it fell just far enough down her back to reveal the little tantalizing dimples just before her pert derrière. His only thoughts as he inwardly groaned in agony? There was no way she was going to leave Los Angeles a virgin. He surmised that their bed would definitely need to be replaced when they got back, because he was breaking it tonight. A bead of sweat surfaced as his thoughts ran rampant and he fought to control his more lusty side in front of their friends and family.

He had planned on the most modest and chaste kiss, but as soon as his hand felt the bare skin of her delectable lower back, it turned into something a bit more primal and hungry. She wasn't helping the situation with the soft whimper of long awaited pleasure. He felt Yukihito pat him on the back and remind him that they had onlookers. Both pulled away, blushing furiously as the priest introduced them as the newly married couple and congratulated them. Only three more hours and they could finally be alone. All they had left was the wedding reception, then they could go home and enjoy each other before they had to catch their plane in 24 hours.

The limousine ride on the way to the reception was the most grueling test to his self control that he had ever had to endure in his entire life. He was a bear and she was the delicious honey sitting quietly in his arms. Oh how he wished that he could have stripped that dress off of her and taken her there on the spot, but they had their duties. He would and could wait the three hours of celebration, unless there was an empty broom closet and a little spare time. No... no, he would not do that to her. He wanted her first encounter to pleasant and memorable. He would not ruin this because he was an animal that wished to completely devour her. He shook his head at the naughty thoughts and scolded himself.

"Kuon, are you alright?" She asked a little worried.

He chuckled. "I'm fine Love. Just a little nervous." He admitted.

She relaxed completely. "Me too." She blushed and whispered.

He stroked her cheek and gently kissed her lips. Her admission helped him rein himself in. "We don't have to do anything you don't want, Sweetheart." He assured her and she blushed darker.

"I... I want to. I'm just a little nervous about it." She told him quietly as she worried her lower lip.

He held her closely and rubbed her arm as the limo came to a final stop. "Don't worry so much. I'll take care of you." He nuzzled her and kissed her temple.

She nodded and she did feel more relaxed. She felt more at ease with his assurances and his promise. Their door opened, he stood and helped her out and the festivities began.

* * *

The entertainment had been excellent, thanks to Lory and Kouki. The food had been personally picked and tested by Kuu and thanks to his black hole of an appetite, there were ample servings for everyone, out of fear that they would run woefully low. Pictures were taken by some of the best photographers in the world, thanks to Julie and thanks to several of their closest friends and supporters being directors, the wedding video collage was almost epic. Children laughed and played, female friends cried out of happiness and a little jealousy and mother's stood by proudly as they watched their son and daughter dance across the floor in each other's arms with love in their eyes. A best friend and Maid of Honor fought like an Amazon to keep hold of the bridal bouquet after she had caught it. A bride blushed at least 50 shades of red as her new husband knelt before her, ducked beneath her skirt, slid his hand slowly up her stocking covered thigh to her thong covered left cheek and she felt his lips nibble their way up to her garter, then remove it with his teeth after leaving a tiny love bite in its place on the inside. A Best Man would catch said garter in a fashion that would put any quarterback to shame and later would slide it up the very delectable leg of the Maid of Honor with the light touch and finesse of a master craftsman, which would later result in a very heated make-out session in the ladies powder room after four glasses of champagne.

Finally a bride was wrapped warmly in her matching white cape edged with fur and escorted to the limo by her new husband where they would be carried home to rest and enjoy the spoils of their long awaited victory over being alone.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

Kuon hoisted his bride into his arms and carried her, traditionally over the threshold of their apartment and gently lowered her to her feet as their lips became firmly planted on one another. His foot slammed the door behind him while his hands explored every millimeter of the naked skin of the sensuous curves of her back. Once again, as their first kiss as husband and wife, his lips became hungry for her. Hungry for the taste of her mouth and skin. This time, unlike many times before, he had no restraints. She was his and he was hers. The rough masculine pads of his fingertips dipped beneath the soft silk and lace of her dress and slipped it lower on her shoulders, exposing more of her neck and arms as his lips followed, leaving a trail of fire down from her neck to the tops of her pert, half exposed breasts. Her soft pants and mewls drove him further down, nuzzling the soft flesh of her cleavage. He wanted more, he needed more. He wanted to taste her sweetness and she wished for nothing less than having his mouth on her. It was an addictive feeling and right now, she was a junkie.

"Kuon..." She moaned in an erotic whisper that burned his ears.

He pulled her in and worked his hands down to her firm backside then began working the tiny buttons. Her dress fell from her in a pool of lace and silk to reveal his bra-less bride in her white lace thong, white lace and silk garter belt, one garter and white silk stockings, standing before him in her white satin peep-toed pumps. He lifted her, wrapping her strong legs around his waist and held her half naked body flush against him. He carried her to the bedroom they would now be sharing. He pulled the comforter from the bed with one hand and tossed it to the floor, then gently lowered her to the center without removing his lips from her even once. Every bit of her flesh was tasted and cherished.

Somewhere along the way, she had managed to remove his tie, jacket, shirt and belt, leaving a trail of his clothing that led to the bedroom. Her hands skimmed the hard planes of his chest, neck and back, taking in the feel of his warm silken skin and his taught muscles with every caress. Her fingertips dipped below his waistband and tickled the sensitive flesh just above his hip, eliciting a tantalizing moan of pleasure from him. She smiled into their kiss and her fingers found their way to the top button of his pants. She flicked it open and her soft hand eased the zipper down from the inside as her hand reached further.

"Kyoko..." He whispered with a slight groan of pleasure. "Let me take care of you first." He murmured against the skin of her neck, near her ears where she was the most sensitive. A fact that he cherished and for a while after the Dark Moon incident, he constantly kicked himself for. At least now, it was a very helpful tidbit in the pleasuring of his little queen as she lay beneath him, squirming in ecstasy, begging for more. He removed her hands from him and wrapped them firmly in his above her head and worked his way back down to her neck and breasts, licking, kissing and sucking gently. First on one pert little dark bud, then over to the next not wanting one to feel neglected. His teeth gently nipped her waist as he moved down slowly and released her hands. As his lips and tongue caressed the soft, sensitive skin of her hips, her thin, delicate fingers curled themselves into his hair and her pants played like a siren's song in his ears. Her garter belt was unhooked and her stockings were slid off her legs in one long caress and tossed to the floor. Her panties soon followed with kisses covering where they had initially laid.

"So soft, tastes so good." He murmured as his lips traveled closer to his target and his eyes were firmly trained on the reactions of his wife as she enjoyed the pleasurable state he was plunging her into.

"I need you Kuon. Please... Don't stop." She moaned and pulled him up into another passion filled kiss. "I need more." She whispered as she nibbled gently on the flesh just below his ear.

 _Oh god!_ His mind screamed. _She's all mine! MINE, MINE, MINE!_ The beast within chanted as he traveled back down her belly and his mouth tasted her deeply, licking, sucking and caressing. Bringing her to an edge that he had wanted to leap from with her for so very long. _So very close._ His mind told him as her thighs tensed in his hands while holding them firmly. A scream of pleasure ripped from her throat and she began to tremble under his touch. He kicked off his trousers and boxers, slowly kissed his way back up to her and she pulled him into another kiss filled with passion and gratitude. She gasped as his fingers dexterously prepared her once again and she moaned at her smell and taste on him. "Just relax." He told her as her fingers dug into the flesh of his flexing bicep while brought her closer once again.

"I... I can't... I can't stop. Oh god..." He smirked sexily as she wound tighter once again and he stopped. She moaned in distress only to be satisfied when she was tightly and deeply filled by him. With each thrust, her breath fell hotly on his bare skin and her silken warmth brought him to the edge more quickly than he would have preferred, but he made due and his fingers assisted in giving her what she needed as they both crept to the edge and tumbled over in a fit of blinding ecstasy.

He rolled to his back with her in his arms and she giggled. "I love you, Kyoko."

She showered him in kisses. "I love you, Kuon." She rested her head over his heart and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

During the next year and a half, her birth control would be put to the test and his stamina would reign supreme in a war where nature would triumph in the end as her body adjusted and became accustomed to the hormones that prevented conception, rendering said method as useless as a paper condom. They were soon enjoying the thought of being protected from pregnancy on borrowed time.

 _ **BLECHHH!**_ Came the sounds of his sick wife from the bathroom at six in the morning. He rushed to her side and held her hair out of the way. _**BLECHHHH!**_ She retched again and he turned away from the sight of bile as she emptied her empty stomach into the toilet with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shh... It's okay Babe. Take it easy." He gently stoked her back, trying to ease her discomfort.

She slumped into his arms on the floor. "I don't know what's wrong with me. This is the third morning in a row." She whimpered.

He reached up to the faucet and wet the washcloth with cold water, then handed it to her. "You should call Doctor Kimball and make an appointment. This isn't normal. You must have the flu or, something." He told her.

"I already did. I've been having some issues with my patch lately. I'm seeing her this afternoon." She told him as she stood up and grabbed her toothbrush.

He stood and straightened his clothes. "Maybe it's some kind of delayed side effect or, something. I heard somewhere that birth control sometimes does that."

"She'll probably switch the dosage or, change the prescription, just to warn you." She told him as she covered the toothbrush in paste and began brushing away the horrible flavor in her mouth.

He chuckled and grabbed the brush to go over his hair, then kissed her cheek. "Kyoko, I'm not a complete animal. I don't have a problem waiting the week it will take for you to adjust again."

She giggled. "I wasn't saying that for you. I'm not sure I could wait that long."

He smiled widely and kissed her again as he put the brush away. "Well, call me and let me know when you find out what it is."

She nodded as he left the room. "I'll call you as soon as I find out. Love you. See you later. OH! Don't forget, we have that dinner with Mom and Dad tonight." She called out with the reminder and he confirmed that he heard her before the front door closed behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

She sat in shock as the Dr. Kimball announced the "good news" to her. This was something she was definitely not prepared for now or, anytime soon. What was she going to tell Kuon? He had asked her to call him when she found anything out? Although, they had now been married for 18 months, they had never really discussed having children. What would this do to their relationship? What would it do to their careers? She was frantic. She needed time to think about this and how to break the news to him. Thoughts of negative reactions swirled in her mind. Not that any of his reactions would actually be that way. Yes, she definitely needed time to think. Not telling him right away wouldn't exactly be a lie. Would it? Would not telling him right away be a lie by omission? She groaned in the empty examination room as she stared at her phone and waited for the Dr. to return with the Prenatal Information packet and her Obstetrics Referral.

 _ **BING...**_

She jumped a little in her seat in surprise and swiped to her text messages.

 _{Just checking to make sure everything's okay, Baby. -_ _ **Kuon**_ _.}_

She sighed deeply and began tapping her response.

 _{So far, so good. Love you. -_ _ **Kyoko**_ _.}_

 _ **BING...**_ _That was quick._ She thought. _He must be on a break._

She groaned at the new message.

 _{Find anything out yet? -_ _ **Kuon**_ _.}_

Her fingers hovered over the letters, considering her response carefully. _Kyoko, you both swore to never lie to each other again... You need to tell him._ She scolded herself. She sighed again. _I'm going to have to tell him, but not like this._

 _{Dr.'s back, will talk later. Love you, Sweetheart. - **Kyoko**.}_

 _Tiny lie. No, you shouldn't even be doing that!_ She screamed inside of her mind.

"Ah, Mrs. Hizuri I have all the information you'll need for your Obstetrician and your first visit right here. I went ahead and forwarded your test results and a copy of your medical record to Dr. Mark Stevens. He's one of the best in the field and will take really good care of you." She informed her as she handed her the packet and an appointment card. "I went ahead and set up an appointment for you for next week. It's always good to get in early and start your care regimen."

Kyoko nodded silently.

"Do you have any questions?" She smiled softly and gently patted Kyoko on her shoulder.

Kyoko shook her head. "Not really... It's... It's just a lot to take in all at once. We really weren't planning on having children yet."

Dr. Kimball sat in the chair in front of her and put her file on the table. "Most pregnancies really aren't planned." She told her. "All you can really do is enjoy this time. Relax and try not to panic. Seek support from your family and friends. I know Julie and Kuu are really good people and you would have their full support and I have known Kuon for a very long time, even though he was away for awhile. I think you would be pleasantly surprised by his reaction, but if you ever need someone to talk to or, have any questions you may call my private number. Everything would be strictly confidential."

Kyoko nodded and smiled at the elderly professional woman. "Thank you, I appreciate your help."

* * *

There was a lot to do before they left for dinner this evening and telling Kuon happened to be one of those things. Maybe if she just mentioned it casually in passing, he wouldn't react badly. Maybe he wouldn't even notice. She nodded to herself as she put in her ear-rings and put the finishing touches on her makeup.

She watched her husband dig through his closet for his favorite tie. "So how was your day today?"

"It was actually pretty good. We finished up those last few scenes for the courtroom act today and Yukihito was able to talk R'mandy into increasing my contract salary for the Summer Collection. Have you seen my red silk tie, Babe?"

She stood and entered their closet, flipped through his ties and handed it to him. "Here you go."

He chuckled. "If it were a snake it would have bit me." He took it from her and kissed her temple. "Thanks. How was your day?" He asked as he stood in front of the closet mirror and began tying his tie.

She counted off her events from the day on her slender, delicate, well manicured fingers. "Well, let's see... Marshal renegotiated my contract with Secrets. I finished up my scenes for the week, so I have the next couple of days off." She kissed his cheek and grabbed her stilettos from her shoe rack. "Hmm, I had lunch with Kanae and Chiori today. They're going to be in town for the next couple of weeks."

He smiled. "That's good. You really haven't been able to spend much time with them since they got into town."

She nodded. _Well, here it goes._ "Dr. Kimball says that I'm pregnant and due in October and Blue 6 requested me for their newest Music Video."

His hands stopped tying his tie and his mind went blank. _Wait a minute. Did I just hear that right?_ His head whipped around to find his wife looking down at her shoes with what could only be described as worry. "Kyoko? Did you just say we're pregnant?" He really needed to make sure he wasn't just hearing things.

She swallowed nervously and gave him a slight small nod, which was immediately halted by him picking her up and hugging her tightly. "I'm going to be a dad?" He laughed and showered her with kisses. "Oh shit!" He quickly put her down. "Sorry Honey." He apologized and gently caressed her arms. "Sorry I was so rough just now... I... I was just so excited, I forgot myself."

She looked up at him with happy tears in her eyes. "Are... are you sure? You really don't mind? I mean, we really haven't talked about it or, anything. I just thought you really didn't want children."

He wiped the tear from her cheek. "I never said anything because, I thought you didn't want any." He chuckled. "Of course I want children with you Babe. I really can't think of anything that would make me happier." He confessed. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

She gave him a small nod. "I've been thinking about it for a little while now. I'm not as against it like I was. Not with you. I really want a baby with you."

He scooped her into his arms again and kissed her, beaming with joy. "When's your first appointment with the Baby Doctor?"

She giggled. "It's next Tuesday at 1pm."

"Good, I want to go with you. I'll let Yukihito know to clear that afternoon." He kissed her cheek and finished tying his tie. "Mom and Dad are going to go insane with this news."

* * *

Kuon was beaming with pride as he watched his parents fawn over his beautiful wife as she stood stunned by their reactions. Julie had squealed with joy and wrapped Kyoko in a vice-like bear-hug and Kuu didn't know what to do with himself, because he didn't want to be too rough with her.

Julie giggled. "Kuu you aren't going to break her." She told him as her hug went from her Daughter In Law to her son.

Kuu swept Kyoko into his arms and laughed with joy. "I'm gonna be a grandpa! OH! When are you due?" He asked as he set her back down on her feet after twirling her.

Kyoko smiled warmly. "We're due at the beginning of October."

Kuon kissed her temple after his mother set him free.

"Well, I suppose this is actually a celebration dinner then. We should probably leave before we're late for our reservations." Julie reminded the small group as she gathered her clutch and handed Kyoko hers from the sideboard near the entry of their home.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

Even though the doctor had told her that things like this were treatable and not really a big deal in the modern age, it still bothered her. It made her feel defective and at fault, even if Kuon had tried to tell her something like this was in no way her doing. It was just a fact of life. Some people have Rh Negative blood and others just don't. Doctor Stevens explained that she would receive preventive treatment at 28 weeks and then once again after her delivery to prevent Postpartum complications.

At 18 weeks a teary-eyed Kyoko sat on the bathroom floor, unable to stop crying or, thinking of all of the horrible things that could go wrong. Her goldfish had just died and she just couldn't stop thinking of it.

Kuon rushed to her side after looking for her when he entered their new home and not finding her. He wrapped his arms around the teary-eyed pixie and held her close. "What's wrong Koi?" He murmured into her hair.

She clung to him tightly and sniffled. "Sushi died today..." She wailed. "How am I supposed to take care of a baby if I can't even keep a fish alive?" She sobbed.

 _Oh dear god..._ He wanted to laugh at the hilarity of the comparison, but lately knew better. He rolled his eyes internally. "Babe... Just the fact that you're worried about it means that you'll do a wonderful job. A fish is just a fish. Babies are not fish. You'll make a wonderful mother." He kissed her temple and held her a little more tightly to comfort her.

"You really think so?" She asked in a small voice.

He caressed her back and nuzzled her hair. "Of course I do. Come on, Kyoko... You've already got the nursery set up and you've knit 14 pairs of booties already. Most new mother's don't have any of that until they're almost ready to deliver. For Pete's sake, you've even baby-proofed the house and we don't even need to do that until the baby starts moving around on its own." He chuckled.

She giggled and sighed softly. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

 _Alert! Alert! Minefield approaching! Answer carefully!_ "No... You aren't being silly." He smiled gently and kissed her temple as she relaxed. _Female hormonal response averted. Threat level lowered back to yellow._

"So you don't think the Rh thing is my fault?" She murmured.

He pulled away to look into her eyes. "Is that what this is all about?" He asked softly and pulled her back in when she nodded. "Aw... Sweetheart, that is not your fault. It's part of nature and the doctor said everything will be just fine. You shouldn't be worrying about things like that." He comforted her and held her closely. "You'll get your shot in a couple of months and the doctor's been keeping a close eye on everything."

* * *

The ultrasound to outdo all ultrasounds had just occurred and the couple was beaming brightly as they watched their fully formed baby boy, kick, turn and suck his tiny thumb. Tears of joy were shed and the gravity of the situation was even more prominent. It was now 28 weeks, she had received her preventive shots and Dr. Stevens had prescribed her a medication that would help his tiny lungs develop more quickly due to the fact that she had already started to have a few episodes of honest to goodness real contractions.

The couple was comforted and informed that it was very common for a male child to attempt to be born early and that the medication was simply a preventative measure. He had told them that she had only dilated a fraction of a centimeter and she hadn't lost her mucus plug yet _(eew gross, was Kyoko's first thought)_ so everything would be okay. He did warn the pair that she should come in immediately if there were any problems and he gave the couple a list on what to watch for.

* * *

At 34 weeks she was feeling a little bloated in size and constantly checking her figure in the mirror. It helped immensely that she still had her contract with _**Secrets**_ , _**R'mandy**_ and _**Cygne Blanc**_. What helped even more is that they had practically begged her to model for their maternity lines. It was so rare in the business to find a good model, already on the payroll that they could use for this purpose and she was so photogenic. Her little belly was just perfect for it and you could still see the smooth muscle tone to her body from the prenatal yoga and exercise classes that she attended with Julie regularly.

"Oh my goodness!" Marcy, her wardrobe girl for Secrets giggled when Kuon, Jr. kicked and rolled. It had been quite the experience to witness first hand and the fact that Kyoko was wearing a silk nursing bra and matching boy-short panties when it happened, made it stand out more.

Kyoko giggled and her photographer Jon chuckled. He had seen it before, but it was always an entertaining experience. It was just a shame that it was something that really couldn't be caught in a photo. He clapped his hands together and wave his camera at them. "Alright ladies just a few more photos of this one and then we're done for the day. Angie, can you powder her tummy a little more? I'm getting a glare from the lights." He called to the makeup artist and Kyoko leaned back onto the chaise lounge with a little pillow supporting her belly.

A few photos later and she was done. It was the middle of September, she hopefully had six more weeks to go and this would be her last photo-shoot until after Kuon, Jr. was born. This was definitely something that she had needed. She felt incredibly sexy and the new undies collection they had gifted her made her feel like a pampered queen.

"Kyoko darling," Her manager called to her as he stepped into the dressing room. "Director Ginsburg just called and wanted to know if you would have lunch. He has a new movie he thinks you would be perfect in after KJ is delivered."

She looked at him a little confused. "KJ?"

He giggled. "Kuon Junior? I figured it would be less confusing than calling him Kuon when Papa Bear is around."

She smiled and giggled with him. "I suppose you're right. I didn't think of that. It's a really good idea. Um... go ahead and call Director Ginsburg and let him know we'll meet him for lunch while I finish dressing." She told him as she grabbed her denim leggings and her red, gauzy, maternity peasant blouse with bell sleeves and lace.

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to meet me for this one Kyoko. I think you would be perfect for the part. I know it's another one of those antagonistic roles, but it's one of those tragic villains that people end up relating to and even sympathizing with in the end. Just look over the script and take a look at the book then let me know by the end of November if you want the part." He lay the script and book on the table in front of her. "We can iron out the contract details when you decide, but I have given Marshal a ballpark figure to be negotiated later."

"Thank you Andrew. It sounds really fun. I'll look over..." She winced and her eyes grew wide.

"Kyoko? Are you alright?" Marshal whispered.

She blushed and then they heard what sounded like the trickle of liquid. She gasped. "Ow..." She moaned and began to pant in pain. "I think my water just broke."

The director stood quickly and gathered their things. "Marshal, I think you should call Kuon. We can take my limo. Which hospital?"

Marshal whipped out his phone and dialed Yukihito. "Yuki! Kyoko's water just broke we're on our way to the hospital." He hung up and they quickly left.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Kuon entered the hospital in a cloud of worry and and apprehension. The baby wasn't to be born for at least another three to four weeks. He had been briefed by Yukihito on the way that her water had broken during her meeting with Director Ginsburg. Was she alone in the delivery room? Was she suffering? Would she be alright? Every possible negative scenario ran through his mind as the maternity nurse instructed him to change into scrubs and make sure to wash his hands. She assured him it was a standard procedure to have him do these things in case Kyoko had to go for emergency surgery. He groaned inwardly, that was another scenario he had forgotten.

He took a deep breath and he was finally led into the delivery room to find his wife trying to refrain from delivering until he got there and the poor doctor practically demanding that she push or, he would take the baby by C-section.

Kuon rushed to her side and took her hand, then leaned in to hug her gently. _**"Koi, you need to push. Kuon-chan can't come without your help. He needs you to do this."**_ He murmured in her native tongue.

She nodded, took in a deep breath and did exactly as the doctor had demanded, finally. She would growl ferally, she would grunt, she would whine and she would push. Push will all her might and Kuon's fingers would turn purple on his right hand as his left assisted her with leverage and occasionally rub the small of her back. _**"I can't do this! It hurts and I'm getting so tired Kuon."**_

"Mr. Hizuri?" Dr. Stevens needed a translation.

Kuon looked up at him almost pleading for help. "She said she's tired. She can't do it." His voice was filled with worry.

Dr. Stevens nodded. "It's okay Mr. Hizuri, she's almost there. Tell her she only has one more good push. Have her do it on the next contraction." He instructed and Kuon nodded.

" _ **You can do this Kyoko. Only one more push. Do it when the contraction starts, okay?"**_ He encouraged her.

She nodded and did as she was told, bringing their beautiful black-haired, green-eyed son into the light of the delivery room and the world. A strong infant's cry was heard by all as he was weighed, cleaned, measured and examined, then finally given to his mother and father to be held for the first time in his life. She looked up at Kuon from the little sprite latched to her breast. _**"He's so beautiful Kuon."**_ She commented dreamily as they both gently stroked their new son. KJ Hizuri or, Kuon Hizuri, Jr.

 _ **~fin~**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

* * *

The five year old stood bravely before the towering man as he held a handful of cookies behind his little back and at least seven stuffed in his pockets. They were so good, how could he resist. He was hungry and dinner wasn't for another hour.

"KJ... Where did you get the cookies?" His father asked with a raised brow as his mother busied herself in the kitchen. Grandmother Juli and Grandpa Kuu were coming over for dinner tonight and she had been too distracted by making dinner to notice that he had snuck in and filled his pockets.

KJ looked at Kuon innocently. "Mommy let me have the cookies..." He lied.

Kuon narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you sure?"

KJ sunk to the floor dramatically in the same fashion that his mother had been prone to do long ago and he sighed in defeat. "No..." He whispered in a small guilty voice.

Kuon kneeled down and turned his son's face gently to look at him. "You know... You shouldn't lie, even about cookies, KJ. If you do, people won't trust you even when you tell them the truth."

KJ nodded. "I'm sorry Papa." KJ gave him the cookies in his small hands.

Kuon scooped him up in his arms and chuckled. "Now, I know those aren't the only ones and I'm not the one you should apologize to. Let's go put the others back and you can tell Kaa-san that you're sorry for stealing them. If you're really hungry, we can get a snack. Okay?"

KJ wrapped his little arms around Kuon's neck and nodded. "Okay Papa." And that was Kuon Jr's first lesson on not lying as told to him by his father that had learned the lesson the hard way.


End file.
